One Night Stand with Lin
by uchiha.baby
Summary: Title explaines it all. Rated M more graphic detail.


One Night with Lin

Ok. I got bored. I really don't like to write love stories or sex scenes so let's say this is my first. And if I get good reviews well we'll cross that bridge when the time comes…lol… A one night stand with Lin. Please don't be too mean if you decide to reviews and remember….it gets pretty graphic.

Drinking sake on a balcony of your hotel room. "Would you like a refill?" Lin asks in a calm voice. You smile and nod, handing him your glass. You both are quite but clearly enjoying each others company. The sun is setting and your eyes drop to watch the busy street below. Lin returns with your glass setting it on a small table next to you.

Before you know it the warmth of his arms embraces you from behind. Startled by his lips as they plant gentle kisses on your bare neck. Tilting your head to the side as a sigh of anticipation escapes encouraging him. He whispers your name and presses himself against you.

His hands travel up the front of the bodice of your dress, finally landing on your breast with a firm grip. He turns you around to meet his eyes then he brings a hand up to caress your cheek. You close your eyes and take a deep breath preparing yourself as he starts Kissing you softly, then passionately. You welcome the bitter taste of the sake that ligers on his lips. You can't help but to kiss him back.

Your fingers find themselves tangled in his black silky hair., and at that moment Lin pulls away from the passion of his kiss, a bit confused at his departure until you notice the sly grin as he takes your hand, leading you into the bedroom.

As he faces you, your eyes are locked and his hands explore the shadows of your knee length cocktail dress, tracing every curve of your body. He pulls you onto his lap as he sits on the bed. You wrap your arms around his neck and slowly bring your mouth to his.

A light hint of sandal wood fills your senses. You part your lips allowing him to slip his tongue inside to savor you. He tightens his hold on you as he rolls you over kissing you harder than before.

His hand glides down your hips and under the skirt of your dress, until he finds the soft skin of your thigh. Your body starts to tremble as you part your legs welcoming his touch. He slips his hand into your panties and a moan escapes your lips.

"Lin" you whisper as his fingers start to massage you from the inside. Then another finger is entered and starts to move faster and faster. You can't help the sound of enjoyment that escapes as Lin plunges his fingers in deeper. You moan louder from the pleasure he offers you. Deeper, faster, you start to gasp for air as you feel yourself star to orgasm and to your disappointment He removes them and drags them up your stomach leaving a damp trail.

Your body quivers as Lin slips your dress up and over your body. Wanting more, you start to unbutton his shirt to reveal his tone chest. Throwing his shirt to the side, He exhales and stares at your naked body lying underneath him. Clearly He can't help but to explore every bit of your body. Kissing it as if he were claiming it for his own. Sanative when he needs to be yet forceful as if he was on a quest.

He starts the light kisses behind your ear which turn into teasing little nips as His lips find the nipples of your breast and his tongue starts to caress them.

Again he whispers your name and guides you to wrap your legs around him.

You moan in excitement and feel his passion as he enters you.

He starts slow to make sure you can feel every inch of his manhood. The sensation as he pulls out just to enter again takes your breath away. Your fingers entangle with his and he kisses deeply as he scopes you up in his arms. Each thrust sends waves of electricity up your spine. Such an intense feeling, but all you can do is tremble in his arms.

"Lin…" is all you manager to whisper as your eyes meet his.

"Shhhhhh…" he whispers back as he kisses you more wilder then before.

His withdraws himself as he leaves a trail of kisses down your body.

With one hand he caresses your breast and the other he parts the lips revealing the mysteries of a woman.

He enters with his tongue, tasting and toying with you. Going deeper his mission is nothing more than to please you in another surprising way. On the verge of this having another orgasm, Lin comes up to kiss you, bringing you the taste of yourself. More passionate then ever before. Will he cease to amaze you?

He enters his erection and he moans with pleasure. Your body throbbing and this time its ruff and the more you moan the harder he is and the better is feels.

Your orgasm is like none you've had before, and you can't hide it anymore.

Lin moans again and kisses you in between pants. And the ruff love making subsides to a gentle rock.

You lift a hand to his face and wipe the sweat from his brow. He cradles you in his arms and kisses your forehead.

"Lin…" you whisper as you wrap your arms around him. You fit perfectly in to his chest as if your bodies were meant for each other.

"Hmmm…" he replies as he strokes your hair.

"Nothing." you breathe as you make yourself comfortable against his body. Why spoil this moment with him but saying meaningless words?


End file.
